Le Tunnel d'Or
by FolHibou
Summary: "Je pompe sur ma clope avec ferveur tandis que la température de la pièce baisse à nouveau de quelques degrés. Je vais te sauver Harry." OneShot HP/DM - Songfic Tunnel D'or du groupe AaRON


**Auteur :** Mouahaha

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent malheureusement à JK Rowling

**Pairing :** HP/DM, homophobes s'abstenir ! ;)

**Rating :** T+

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voilà ceci est ma TOUTE PREMIÈRE fanfiction ! Et j'aimerai si c'est possible chers lecteurs que vous me laissiez un max de reviews afin que je puisse m'améliorer pour vos beaux yeux ! Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !

**~o°O****°o~**

_Regarde il gèle la sous mes yeux_

Il fait si froid dans ce lit. La fenêtre ouverte laisse passer quelques flocons malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet. Je frissonne en regardant la glace s'emparer de la vitre._  
><em>

_Des stalactites de rêves trop vieux_

Je souris alors que mes larmes se cristallisent. Ma magie était devenue incontrôlable. Tu l'avais rendue incontrôlable. Tu m'avais appris à me laisser aller Harry, depuis quand un Malfoy se laisse-t-il aller ? Tu avais réussi l'impossible. C'était grisant, nous faisions ce que nous voulions, coupés d'un monde que nous avions fui. Toi tu rêvais d'arracher cette étiquette de héros qui te collait à la peau, et moi je rêvais d'effacer de mon bras cette marque indélébile, preuve indiscutable de ma culpabilité aux yeux du monde magique. Oh oui je me souviens de tout Harry. Je me souviens de tes sourires, je me souviens de ta voix qui en un murmure délicieux m'a fait espérer l'impensable, je me souviens de ta main qui saisit la mienne fermement pour transplaner dans un lieu inconnu, je me souviens de cette maison sur la falaise qui ne semblait attendre que nous, je me souviens de tes caresses, et aussi…

_Toutes ses promesses qui s'évaporent _

Tu m'avais juré Harry. Pourquoi as-tu failli à ta promesse ? Tu m'avais juré que tu ne me quitterai jamais, que nous resterions tous les deux seuls contre tous. Cette idée plaisait tellement à mes oreilles, c'était un miel qui coulait au fond de ma gorge lorsque que tu la susurrais contre mes lèvres. Chacun de tes baisers dépassait une limite et chacun de tes coups de rein brisait un interdit. Nous passions des heures à nous prélasser dans cet immense lit à baldaquin. Tu me parlais de ta vie, de comment tu percevais la magie et je buvais tes paroles. J'étais ivre de toi

_Vers d'autre ciel vers d'autres ports_

Mais tu es parti. Sans rien laisser. Tu m'as abandonné dans cette maison que toi-même tu avais construit. Un matin ton armoire était vide, ta brosse à dent ne côtoyais plus la mienne dans le verre de la salle de bain, tu avais même repris la bouilloire. Pas un mot, pas une note pour m'expliquer pourquoi. Je m'étais écroulé sur une chaise de notre bar et je portais à mes lèvres d'une main tremblante une tasse de café. La sensation de brûlure sur ma langue me fit du bien. Et là j'ai compris.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange<em>

J'avais dépassé l'ultime interdit. Une règle, un accord tacite que nous avions passé sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. Je ne savais pas Harry, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas le droit de t'aimer. Tu m'avais amener ici sans réfléchir et maintenant j'en payais le prix fort.

_Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges  
>Je t'aime trop fort<br>Mon ange mon ange_

Tu ne reviendras pas n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais me faire autant de mal ? Mon ange, mon sauveur tu es devenu le diable en personne, l'instigateur de mes pires souffrances. Je frissonne encore tandis que le bois du lit craquelle sous l'étreinte de la glace. Ma propre magie serait-elle ma meurtrière ?

_De mille saveurs une seule me touche  
>Lorsque tes lèvres effleurent ma bouche<em>

Comment vivre, comment survivre sans celui qui m'a offert l'oubli sans conditions ? Harry tu as repoussé tous ces démons de mon coeur. Comment peux-tu encore nier ta nature de héros ? Tu as sauvé l'immondice que j'étais alors. Comme les gens changent vite…d'un petit idiot suffisant j'étais passé à une loque sans aucune dignité. J'étais une coquille vide, je ne ressentais plus rien, et je prenais plaisir à me vautrer dans la débauche et l'alcool, les seuls qui semblaient provoquer en moi une étincelle de vie. Et c'est là que tu m'avais ramassé Harry. Tu fronçais les sourcils devant ma décadence et moi, ivre, je riais de te trouver si mignon. Et c'est là que nous avions transplané. Tu m'as montré ton dernier recours, l'endroit où tu comptais te retirer à jamais. Tu avais partagé avec moi ce que tu avais de plus précieux, ton ultime havre de paix. Et nous nous sommes apprivoisés.

_De tous ses vents un seul m'emporte  
>Lorsque ton ombre passe ma porte<em>

Le vent souffle plus fort, comme si quelqu'un était entré. Je ris de ma naïveté mais mon rire se coince dans ma gorge quand je te vois dans l'encadrement de la porte. Est-ce un rêve ? Tu ne me regarde pas, tu contemple pensivement les flocons qui tombent dans la chambre. Je me recroqueville un peu plus, j'aimerai me fondre dans le décor, je sais que tu n'es pas revenu pour moi.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange<em>  
><em>Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges<em>  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort<em>  
><em>« Mon ange mon ange »<em>

J'entends une voix à travers la couverture gelée que j'ai rabattu sur ma tête. Est-ce toi qui me nomme ainsi ?

« Je suis désolé »

Mes ongles crissent sur la fine couche de glace qui avait recouvert le drap

« J'avais peur »

Je mord ma lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces. Comment oses-tu. Je relève la couverture et le son de la glace qui se brise semble se distordre dans le silence. Je remarque tout de suite la lueur d'inquiétude dans tes yeux face à mes cernes et ma lèvre ensanglantée. Le coup part tout seul. Mes phalanges s'écrasent avec délice sur ta pommette rosie par le froid. Il n'y a jamais eu que ça entre nous n'est-ce pas ? De la haine et rien d'autre. Tu te tiens dans le coin de la chambre, caressant ta joue tuméfiée d'un air distrait. Cette vision m'enrage encore plus.

_Prends mes soupirs donne moi des larmes_

Je me lève pour te frapper encore, je veux que tu souffres autant que moi j'ai souffert, pendant ce mois, et même avant. Je veux que tu ressentes ma douleur. Mais alors que mon poing s'élance vers ton autre joue je m'arrête soudainement. Tu pleures.

_A trop mourir on pose les armes_

Mon bras retombe à mon côté. Je suis bouche bée devant cette marque de faiblesse. Tu es comme nu devant moi et cela m'effraie. Toi tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer, tu n'as pas été ravagé par 4 ans d'alcoolisme, tu ne t'es pas fait troncher par des mecs suintants la saleté, tu n'as pas été rabaissé plus bas que terre, toi tu es le héros, celui qui est toujours fort. Et en un instant je comprends pourquoi tu es revenu. Eux, ils ne te laissent pas le droit d'être faible.

_Respire encore mon doux mensonge_

Alors je te prends dans mes bras, prétendant que je ne suis pas en colère, que ton absence ne m'a pas détruit. Après tout j'étais déjà en ruine. J'embrasse ta peau avec dévotion. Mon ange, mon sauveur, tu es revenu. Je t'allonge sur le lit doucement et je te murmure de belles paroles, pour que tu ne sombres pas. Tant pis pour moi. Tant pis pour nous. Et une à une les gouttes d'eau des stalactites s'écrasent sur mon dos.

_Que sous ton souffle le temps s'allonge _

Enfin tu te réveilles. Tu attrapes mes poignets et tu fais habillement passer mon corps sous le tien. Je soupire alors que tu aspire ma peau entre tes dents. Je resterai à ma place Harry. Je serai celui sur qui tu pourras te reposer. Celui sur qui tu pourras tout lâcher. Tu useras de mon corps, tu useras de mon âme, et moi je t'aimerai en silence. Ne pars plus.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange<em>  
><em>Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges<em>  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort<em>  
><em>Mon ange mon ange<em>

S'en est fini de ces rêves insensés. S'en est fini de cette passion idéale. Tu ne me fais plus l'amour Harry, tu me baises. Tu veux me punir de mon écart. Et ta main s'écrase sur ma bouche au moment de l'orgasme, car tu redoutes ces mots qui menacent de franchir mes lèvres.

Seul sur mon sort en équilibre

Je ne te regarde pas, je ne veux pas voir cette folie que tu peines à contenir. A quel moment le sauveur du monde sorcier était-il devenu fou ? La guerre avait soufflé l'étincelle dans tes grands yeux verts. En prenant ma main ce soir-là ce n'était pas moi que tu voulais sauver, c'était toi. Tu voyais en moi le seul qui pourrait te tenir compagnie, le seul qui n'aurait pas pitié. Et tandis que tu t'écroules sur le lit dans un grognement sourd, j'allume une cigarette.

_Mes poumons pleurent, mon coeur est libre _

Je pompe sur ma clope avec ferveur tandis que la température de la pièce baisse à nouveau de quelques degrés. Je vais te sauver Harry.

_Ta voix s'efface de mes pensées_

Je jette le mégot au sol. Tes doigts s'égarent sur mon poignet dans une demande silencieuse. Je ne t'entends plus mon ange. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

_J'apprivoiserai ma liberté_

Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas assuré vers le salon. Elle est là dans son écrin de velours violet, elle m'attend. Je ferme les yeux et des effluves de sureau parviennent à mes narines. Ca a marché.

_Et mes rêves s'accrochent à tes phalanges_  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort ça te dérange<em>  
><em>Et mes rêves se brisent sur tes phalanges<em>  
><em>Je t'aime trop fort<em>  
><em>Mon ange mon ange<em>

« Draco qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Oubliettes. »

**~o°O****°o~**

**FIN**

J'ai écris ça très vite, j'ai écouté la chanson et bim c'est sorti (de mes doigts je veux dire...haha...). Bref dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
